The Glitch Effect
by Piece Bot
Summary: Vanellope randomly glitches while inspecting a new game entrance that she found and ends up in Ponyville.
1. Time to Break Out

**Title: The Glitch Effect**

**Chapter 1: Time to Break Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY**

**A/N: This story may contain spoilers from the new Wreck-It Ralph film. Regardless anyway, just read it.**

* * *

**In **_**Sugar Rush Speedway**_** …**

**Vanellope's POV**

After the reset of _Sugar Rush Speedway_ I got treated differently. I still had my glitch powers, thank God, and I'm managing to win every single Race Roster Race since I became President. Every time I win a race I get to look over and I see Ralph smiling at me when he gets lifted up by the Nice-Landers.

"Okay kids! It's closing time!" Mister Litwack, the owner of the arcade, said and powered the arcade down for the night.

"Oh. Phew! I don't think I'll be able to race another race today." I retired to my Presidential Suite and got changed. I took off my racing gear and put on my usual green hoodie. I got my kart and drove off to see Ralph. I forgot that due to my being a glitch I couldn't go out of the game and into Game Central Station. The barrier can't let glitches through even if the game has been reset. I managed to glitch my way through the barrier and drove on towards _Fix-It Felix Jr._ I waved to many of the game characters in Game Central Station, such as, Mario, Q*bert, and other various characters. I hear Sonic always saying:

"_If you leave your game, stay safe. Whatever you do don't die. 'Cause if you die, you won't regenerate. Game Over."_

As I'm about to drive into _Fix-It Felix Jr._ the Surge Protector shows up.

"Name?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Where are you coming from?"

"_Sugar Rush Speedway_."

"Do you have any fruit to declare?"

"Nope"

"Which game are you going to?"  
"Uh, clearly _Fix-It Felix Jr._!"

"Anything to declare?"

"Nope. Except that I hate you."

"I get that all the time. Proceed" He flashed away and I drove my kart into _Fix-It Felix Jr._ Sergeant Calhoun was waiting for me on the other side.

"Hello Vanellope. How are you?" She seemed surprisingly nice.

"I'm good. Are you feeling okay though?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem to be a nicer than usual."

"Really? Huh. I haven't noticed."  
"Anyway, is Ralph here?"

"Ralph? That big spitball? That dumb soldier is over at Tapper's for the night." She said abrasively. Much better. I made a U-Turn and headed back the way I came. I drove my kart up to Tapper's but instead of driving straight through I parked near the entrance and hopefully it won't get stolen. I walked through and waited for a train to take me to the bar. It came and Ralph was on it.

"Ralph!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey, Vanellope! How ya doing?"

"I'm fine. Wanna come for a ride with me to a new game that's just been hooked up?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" We got to the new game entrance, which was in a dusty old corner in Game Central Station, with Ralph riding on the spoiler, but it didn't show the name on top.

"Huh. That's weird." I drove up to it and I glitched out causing Ralph to fall off and watch helplessly as I glitched out of existence.

**Two days later …**

**In someplace or other …**

**Vanellope's POV**

"Ugh. Where, where am I?" I tried to remember the last thing that I did. I remembered driving up to the new entrance, glitching and maybe I screamed for help but I don't really remember. I looked around and I saw that I wasn't in a game, otherwise I would see the inside of Litwack's Arcade, but in a whole new world. I saw that I was lying in the middle of a lush-green meadow and I saw a town in the distance. 'Hopefully there will be people there.' I looked around for my kart and luckily it survived the glitch. I hopped in and tried to turn the ignition on but it won't start. 'Oh that's just great.' I hopped out and hid behind some bushes. I managed to make my travel go faster by glitching in and out. I glitched so fast that before I could stop myself I ended up crashing into a pony? This pony was bright pink and a group of party balloons on her flank.

"Hello, my name's Pinkie. What's yours?" She said excitedly. Why is the pony talking?

"Uh, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Wow. Funny name. do you like sweets? You must because have it all over your hair." She didn't seem surprised that I wasn't a pony like her. We walked into the town and there ponies everywhere.

"Why don't you come and meet my friend Twilight?" She asked and before I could answer I managed to glitch her and me on top of a lavender coloured pony. 'I really have to get it under control.'

"Oomph! Pinkie get off me!"

"Sure Twilight." She was delighted when she got off. Did nothing faze this pony? Twilight got up and glared at Pinkie.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine" She whipped around and was surprised to see that I was a human and not a pony.

"Who are you?"  
"That is Vanellope von Schweetz." Pinkie said before I could answer.

"Do you know where I can find some candy? I need it for fuel for my kart."

"Come and follow me. I know where lots of candy is."

"Where did you come from?" Twilight asked me.

"I come from _Sugar Rush Speedway_." She looked at me blankly.

"_Sugar Rush Speedway_ is a game where people race around in karts. I couldn't be a racer because I'm a glitch but then I managed to win the race and cross over the finish line and my win reset the game." She had a sort of strained look on her face.

"Let's go inside before she blows her top." Pinkie whisked me inside, slammed the door, locked and bolted it and managed to cover up my ears before Twilight blew it.

"WHAAAAT!?" I still managed to hear her scream. A rainbow blur stopped next to Twilight and asked her something. Twilight responded with a lot of gestures at me. The blue pony looked and saw me. She tried to come in but Pinkie's door was still locked and bolted. The blue pony shrugged and crashed through the window. She yelled something at Pinkie but she didn't respond so the blue pony tried to pry her hoofs off my ears. She succeeded and she asked me a question. I didn't respond as my ears were ringing. Eventually it subsided and I managed to hear everything.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said how are you feeling? Twilight's scream must have gone right through you as I couldn't get an answer out of you for about five minutes."

"Uh, I'm good. I'm good."

"So, Twilight told me you're a video game character? That's unbelievable. Do you have any special powers or something?" I managed to finally control my glitch and zipped from one end of the room to the other.

"That's almost as fast as me. Almost. Wanna race?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

_**Sugar Rush Speedway**_** …**

**Narrator's POV**

When Ralph saw Vanellope go out of existence he ran back to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ and told Felix what happened.

"Hey buddy, I don't know what to do. I can't just go and fix it with my magic hammer, because she's not here."  
"But _Sugar Rush_ think that she's gone Turbo and every other game character thinks that as well."

"From what you just told me I'd say that _Sugar Rush_ is going to have to survive without it's President until she gets back from her adventures."

* * *

**I've finally finished this chapter. You can submit your own OCs and please review.**


	2. The Race

**Chapter 2: The Race**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC AND WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

**In Ponyville …**

**Vanellope's POV**

It's race day. Pinkie Pie gave me bucket-loads of candy to fuel up my race car. I put the candy where fuel normally goes and I was ready. As I'm driving my kart through Ponyville, everyone stared at me. Rainbow Dash had chosen a place for me to use my kart as well as plenty of room for her to fly. The place is called Ghastly Gorge. We got up to the starting line and I saw a Pegasus on the other side of Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus had a dark blue mane with red streaks in it. It had a blue coat with a sonic cone with a red lightning streak through it for its picture.

"Hey Sonic Lightning, ya ready?" Sonic Lightning nodded.

"Ya ready Vanellope?" I nodded and revved up my kart.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Twilight called. She then flashed off to the finish line.

The two Pegasus took off and I glitched with my car to the front. I'm in first place. I always feel comfortable when I'm first. Sonic Lightning pulled ahead of me as I dodge around rocks and boulders that were in my path. Rainbow Dash started pulling ahead of me. I got mad and randomly started glitching. I glitched on top of a rock, almost on top of Sonic Lightning, I almost managed to get eaten by some rock-eel-like things and I managed to glitch ahead of the competition.

I checked behind me and I saw Rainbow Dash get mad. I saw her start to go faster and faster with each wing beat. She got so fast that she broke the sound barrier and sped away. I heard a ridiculously loud BOOM and a rainbow-coloured streak zoomed ahead of me. I checked back behind me again and Sonic Lightning started to get faster and faster with each wing beat. 'Oh, crud' He sped up and streaked away as he, too, broke the sound barrier. I glitched and managed to catch up to them. Rainbow Dash was still speeding and Sonic Lightning was not far behind her. I'm still a little bit behind them both but at least I'm keeping up. My car revved up from all that candy that was put in its fuel tank and I started to speed. I got so much speed that I broke the sound barrier and headed off in front of them.

The finish line's in sight and as I'm just about to cross it Rainbow Dash speeds up as another rainbow-coloured streak flies by me. I managed to just come second with Sonic Lightning a close third. This is the only time that I've come second. My wheels and engine were smoking by the time I stopped. 'I hope I'll be able to fix it.'

"Okay, I want a rematch!" I said to Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe another time kid."

"That was intense!" Sonic Lightning said.

"Yes it was very close. Why don't we retire to my library?" Twilight flashed off and Rainbow Dash followed more slowly.

"Which way is Ponyville?" I asked Sonic Lightning. He pointed in the direction that Ponyville lay. I hopped back in my car and sped off. 'It's still in good condition. I'll have to check it when I get back to Sugarcube Corner.' I left Sonic Lightning in the dust and headed off to Ponyville.

**In Game Central Station****...**

**Ralph's POV**

I had just finished with Bad-Anon and was heading to _Tapper's_ to drown my sorrows in a mug of beer. A flurry of activity was going on in the Station.

"What's happening here?" I asked Q*Bert. Q*Bert responded in his unintelligible language that only Felix can understand. 'Okay, no help there. I'll just ask Tapper when I get there.' I went to _Tapper's _game entrance and waited for the train to come by to collect me. I hopped into the all-too-small compartment and went to _Tapper's_. I sat down at one of the long bars in the arcade game and waited for Tapper to come by. He showed up after what seemed like an hour but it was only a few minutes.

"Choose your poison." He laughed at his joke. I only laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm just kidding. What you wanna drink Ralph?"

"I'll have the usual."

"So what's on your mind?" He asked as he served me my drink.

"I'm still thinking about Vanellope but when I was coming into your game entrance I saw a whole lot of activity in the Station. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, something about Vanellope missing and that weird game entrance she found. You said that she just glitched out of existence right before your eyes?"

"I thought I only told Felix. How do you know?"

"I know a guy." He tapped his nose and smirked. I'm about to say something to him but he went away and served drinks to the other customers.

"You were saying?" He asked as he came back to me.

"Oh nothing. I have to use the bathroom." I got up and went into the bathroom. After I finished in the bathroom I went to the Lost and Found room. It's interesting to see what other people forget. As I looked into the box I saw a green racing suit. 'Could that be Vanellope's? What's it doing here?' I picked it up, tucked it into my overalls and walked back out. I spotted Tapper and called him over.

"Hey can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, wait, hang on a minute." I waited as he served some more drinks. He gestured for me to follow him and I followed into his private office. I could barely fit in there so I had to duck through the doorway and I managed to squeeze inside without breaking anything. I saw Tapper cringe as I struggled through the doorway. He sighed in relief as he saw that I hadn't broken anything. He closed the door behind me, sat down, and gestured for me to speak. I pulled out Vanellope's racing suit.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the Lost and Found room. Do you know what it's doing there?"

"Yeah. I went outside my game to clear my head and I just saw it lying close to a game entrance that had no name above it."

"That's where Vanellope disappeared."

"Really? Then why was it lying around there? Hmm. It's a mystery all right." I had nothing to say to that. I grabbed the suit back from him, tucked it into my overalls and squeezed outside. I walked through the bar and out to the train station. I hopped onto the train and headed back to Game Central Station. Surge Protector showed up.

"Name?"

"Wreck-It Ralph"

"Which game are you coming from?"

"_Tapper's_"

"Any fruit to declare?"

"No"

"Which game are you going to?"

"_Fix-It Felix Jr._"

"Anything else to declare?"

"Nope. Except that I hate you."

"I get that all the time. Proceed" He flashed out and I could get through to Game Central Station. The same activity that happened before I went into _Tapper's_ is still going on.

"Does anyone know what's happening here?" I asked loudly. Felix came up to me and said:

"I think we found her."

"What?" I walked through the crowd and I saw someone lying on the ground. The person had a green hoodie, much like Vanellope's, and had candy-filled hair.

"It's not her."

"Huh?"

"It's not her. Look at the size. Clearly it's much too big to be her."

"But-"

"Enough. I'm going back to my home." With that I walked towards _Fix-It Felix Jr. _I got on the train, got off at the station and who would I meet? Sergeant Calhoun.

"Hi."

"Hi." That's it. I walked past her and went to my dump of a home.

**In Ponyville …**

**Twilight's Library …**

**Vanellope's POV**

"You wanted us all to meet you here?"

"Yes I did. I have something very important to tell you all." Before she could elaborate on that fact a turquoise Unicorn came rushing in.

"Twilight! You're needed up at the Castle. Something big is going down!"

* * *

**Yes. Sonic Lightning is back and so is Golden Flames! Hooray. Anyway I'm still open to any OCs who want to join the group. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. King Turbug

**Chapter 3: King Turbug**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO AND WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY**

**A/N: I own Golden Flames and Minmaddog owns Sonic Lightning.**

* * *

**Ponyville …**

**Vanellope's POV**

A pony burst in the door of Twilight's library and told us that Twilight was needed at the castle. Twilight told us we could tag along and we happily obliged. I was in my kart and when I found the castle, I found out it was on the side of a mountain! I shrugged, concentrated and glitched myself up the mountain into the city, it was about three miles up the side of the mountain so it was a bit of a stretch for me. I arrived in the city and Twilight was a few minutes behind me.

"You could have gone on the train." She told me.

"There's a train? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Uh, I didn't have a chance to." I told them to wait for me and I glitched back down the side of the mountain. I parked my kart around the back of Sugarcube Corner and walked back to the side of the mountain. I glitched back up and found them all staring at me.

"What?" They pointed behind me. I turned around and saw a Cy-Bug. More specifically, I saw King Turbug. King Turbug is a rogue glitch/game character type thing. He looked like a cross between a Cy-Bug and a demented version of King Candy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here before you came here _Vanellope_." He snarled as he said my name. I shuddered.

"How did you get here?"

"When I nearly got vaporised by that lumbering oaf Wreck-It Ralph in the Diet Cola hot springs I started thinking. I thought about everything that I did and I wondered what happened to glitches who died. Well, naturally, when I thought that a door opened up and dumped me in the middle of a forest. It was a big forest, don't get me wrong, but I still want my revenge. So when I heard about a glitching person who arrived in Equestria I thought that it was you. Looks like my hunch was right." He grinned menacingly and started to switch between King Candy and Turbo. Instead of his glitch being blue, like mine, his was red.

"Does anyone know where a beacon is?"

"What's a beacon?"

"A beacon is a cone of light." Sergeant Calhoun quipped.

**Game Central Station …**

**Sergeant Calhoun's POV**

I had just done a day's work in _Hero's Duty_ and I was about to head back home to Felix when I saw a dusty old corner and an unused game entrance. I walked over to investigate and it looked activated. The only problem was that there was no name on top of the entrance. Luckily, I still had all my gear and weapons and I walked into the entrance. I felt myself being ripped to shreds, then put back together quite harshly. I didn't even have time to scream.

**Ponyville …**

I ended up in a lush-green meadow and I saw a town in the distance. I walked up to it, weary, and I saw a lot of ponies there. 'Please tell me this isn't a kid's game.' It didn't look like a game. I couldn't see the inside of Litwack's like I usually would when I was in a game. I saw them all looking towards a mountain that appeared to have a city on the side. I saw Vanellope's kart behind a restaurant. It didn't look discarded, more as if it was put there on purpose. 'Vanellope's here.' I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at the kart. I found a compartment in the back and put all my weapons in it. After I did that I hopped into the kart and got it started. 'Luckily I paid attention to her when she showed how to work this.' I revved it up and sped off towards the mountain. I saw train tracks running up to the city and hopped the kart onto the tracks. It wasn't easy. As I drove on the track I heard a train whistle behind me. 'Oh no.' I sped up and I didn't fall although I nearly did. There was a pink bubble around the city as I got up to it. I drove through and I felt a shiver. 'That was weird.' I glanced up and I saw King Turbug and Vanellope. 'I'm glad she's alright. She's a tough little soldier.' I took the kart off the track and hid it in an alleyway. I got all my weapons out of the compartment and ran up to Vanellope.

**Vanellope's POV**

"Sergeant Calhoun? What are you doing here?" She told me all about how she wound up here.

"Why hello there. I hope you haven't forgotten about me?" Who would? Sergeant Calhoun powered up her gun and let it rip. A barrage of lasers bombarded him and he fell onto the train tracks. He got and fell down again. His leg was caught in one of the tracks.

"What's this mockery? Vanellope!" I looked up at that.

"I challenge you to a race! You and me. Tomorrow." He's determined to prove that he's the best racer in the world.

"Fine. But I choose the place. What happens if you win?" We struggled to get his leg unstuck. His whole body glitched and he reverted back to King Candy/Turbo.

"If I win then you get me a way back into Game Central Station and if you win?"

"If I win then you leave everyone alone forever. If you die then that's your problem, not mine.

"Well that's excellent news. See you tomorrow morning at …"

"At Ghastly Gorge!" He nodded and glitched out.

"Are you sure about this?" Calhoun asked me.

"Yes I'm sure." I noticed the turquoise Unicorn from before.

"What's your name?" She seemed startled as I asked what her name was.

"Golden Flames." I noticed that her picture was one of a golden flame with a red outline.

"Why is that your picture?"

"Picture?"

"The one on your flank" I pointed.

"Oh that's not a picture. It's called a cutie mark. It means that I can use eight different coloured flames." Sergeant Calhoun and I just looked.

"Where's my kart?" She showed me where it was. I sighed in relief and I drove with her on the spoiler. I told her to grip the spoiler as hard as she could and I glitched, I never glitched with another person before. I glitched us down onto the valley floor and she hopped off the spoiler.

"That was something different." She seemed stunned that I could glitch another person.

"Did you infect me with a virus?"

"I hope not. I've never done it before." She seemed worried. I was worried as well. We got back in the kart and I drove up to Sugarcube Corner and parked it there.

"Sergeant, may I speak to you for a minute?" Twilight asked Sergeant Calhoun.

"Sure." She went off with Twilight to talk about something or other. While they were doing that I checked out my kart. I popped the hood and I checked the engine for any oil leaks. There weren't any. I checked it over for any massive damage. It looked fine. In fact it looked better than ever.

"You still looking at your kart?" Pinkie asked me.

"Yeah, just checking it to make sure there isn't any damage."

"I fixed it for you." I was astonished at that. From what everyone told me she was a party pony and she didn't know anything mechanical.

"I used to work on a rock farm. Whenever one of the rock tractors got broken, my parents called me over to fix it."

"Wow. Okay." We walked into Sugarcube Corner and she offered me a cupcake.  
"What flavour is it?"

"The flavour is chocolate." I ate it and then I felt a little funny. I got up but I felt dizzy so I sat back down.

"Hey, Vanellope you okay?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just have to lie down for a while." I got up and dizzily walked into my room, which is the basement of Sugarcube Corner. I threw myself onto the bed and dreamt.

_I dreamt that I was racing back in _Sugar Rush_ and I was first. Rancis was just behind with one of his cronies just behind him. I was just about to cross the finish line when my kart stalled. Every other racer got past me and I ended up last. I couldn't even glitch. Rancis came up to me and leered eerily. His body shifted into that of King Turbug._

I screamed and woke up in a sweat. 'I have to win that race tomorrow.' I then got up and went to get a drink from the fridge that the Cakes keep in the basement. When I drunk my fill I went back to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**I have finished Chapter 3. I really hope you guys like my story. I really do. Anyway I'm still accepting OCs and whatnot. Reviews are welcome**


	4. King Turbug's Challenge

**Chapter 4: King Turbug's Challenge**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNE****Y**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

After I ate that drugged cupcake I fell asleep and had a nightmare about King Turbug. It was horrible. 'I'll have to ask Pinkie Pie about that cupcake later' I got up and got dressed. I walked upstairs and saw Pinkie talking to Applejack about something.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked them. They looked over and stopped abruptly.

"Uh … nothing." Applejack said. I shrugged and though nothing about it. As I turned my back and walked outside I heard them start talking again. I walked around Ponyville and waved to everyone there.

"Has anyone seen Twilight?" One of the ponies pointed to the library. I headed over there and knocked on the door.

"Hi Vanellope. Here to see Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Yes I am."

"Come in." I walked inside and started perusing the books in the library. I heard hoofsteps on the wooden stairs and looked over.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if you've found out anything on King Turbug's kart."

'As a matter of fact I have. I found out that he's using some form of high-tech engine or something and that there is a weapon on the front of his kart."

"Thanks for the heads up." 'I'll have to be careful around him on the track' I got my kart out from behind Sugarcube Corner and drove it over to Ghastly Gorge. I saw King Turbug there already. Beside him was a neon-blue kart that had tubes going all around it. Mounted on the front was what looked like a portal gun. I have no idea how he got his hands on that type of technology.

"Morning Vanellope." He said cheerily. I just ignored him.

"Fine. Ignore me. I have better things to do anyway than race against you pipsqueak." The nightmare from the night before came to the front of my mind but I squashed it down. I ignored him and got into my kart. He did the same and drove up to the starting line. Twilight had the flag and started the countdown.

"10 … 9 … 8 …" I looked over and measured him up. He seemed confident. Really confident.

"3 … 2 … 1 … READY! SET! GO!" We shot off the mark. He began to get ahead of me and just as we go around the first corner he bashed into me from the side. I spun out and watch him leap ahead, I glitched and managed to get just behind him. He rounded the next corner and I saw something thayt wasn't there the last time I raced here. It was an orange circle with what looked like the starting line. I couldn't help myself and I drove straight into it. I ended up back at the starting line but before I could go back into the hole it vanished. 'No!' I glitched and I managed to get the place before I drove into the hole. I got mad and I glitched over to the racing board that measures where the racers were. It looked like he was about halfway to the finish line then he suddenly leaped ahead to near the finish line. I put about 10X the bucket-loads of candy than I did last time. I sped up and I broke not just the sound barrier, not just the colour spectrum, but I also broke the light barrier too and I sped up. I nearly blacked out from the G-Forces I went so fast. I got close enough to his kart to wrench the portal gun out of his kart and plonked it onto mine. I then used it on him. I put one just in front of him and one near the scoreboard he had no choice but to drive straight through it. I checked back behind me and I saw him pull out _another_ portal gun. 'Where does he get these things?' Apparently Calhoun saw this as well and she jumped in front of his kart. He drove straight over her and didn't even glance back once. I concentrated on my driving and sped up but I was virtually empty. I got to the finish line but I ran out. I couldn't even concentrate enough to glitch forward. My nightmare was coming true. I checked behind me and I saw him grin maniacally. I panicked and I managed to glitch just enough that I got over the finish line.

"NOOO!" I heard him scream and he winked out of existence. 'Where did he go?' I hurriedly glitched back over to Calhoun and she was just lying there. I let my tears come and I clutched her desperately.

"No no no no no. Please don't be dead. DON'T BE DEAD!" I screamed at her and she groggily looked up at me.

"When … you get back … to Game Central … be sure … to … tell … Felix … that … I …" She went slack and I cried. Twilight tapped my shoulder and pointed behind me. I looked back and I saw Turbug messing with my kart, more specifically, my engine. I dropped Calhoun and I glitched back to him. I grabbed a hold of him and he started to glitch as well, although his were red as opposed to my blue. He snarled and started punching me. My head snapped back but I started to punch him as well. He snarled again and made me let go so that he could grab me instead.  
"I'm going to show you something." He whispered in my ear and used his still functioning portal gun to open a hole to somewhere. He chucked me in and I screamed. Screamed for all I was worth but he just grinned and vanished. As I hurtled down the hole I tried to glitch my way back up but I was too far away, so I tried to do it in little bits but I grew too tired for that. I hit solid ground and I blacked out.

**Game Central Station …**

_**Fix-It Felix Jr. …**_

**Ralph's POV**

I woke up to hear Felix crying. I heard about what happened to Sergeant Calhoun but that was about a week ago. (A/N: Time spans differently in Game Central Station) I walked up to his apartment and I tried not to break anything. When I got to his penthouse I heard the crying get louder.

"Felix?" the crying stopped with the exception of a few sniffles. I walked in and ducked my whole body. I tried to look for someplace to sit down but the stairs seemed the best option.

"Felix you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright. Look at me!" I looked and he looked like a wreck. He hasn't gone out for days except to do his job and he just mopes around up here. He had a blotched face and wrinkly clothes.

"You look like a wreck. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I take you to Tapper's for a drink? Maybe that will cheer you up." He nodded and he allowed me to carry him out to the train station. Which was a bit difficult, considering I had to squeeze my through the building. We got on the train and headed off to Game Central Station. We got off and went to Tapper's but Felix took a detour to that dusty corner where Vanellope got sucked in.

"Felix, uh, why are you going there?" I asked uneasily.

"Because I want to find out what's here." Maybe I should tell him that's where Vanellope disappeared and probably Calhoun as well. We both walked up to it and he reached to touch while holding onto me.

"I don't think that's a-" But I got cut off and we both hurtled through space to land in a lush-green meadow.

* * *

**Ralph and Felix are finally in Ponyville. This is the last chapter for this story but I can't really do the next chapter in this crossover because the next few chapters take place in hotel Transylvania. So does anyone know how she will get back to Ponyville and then back to Game Central Station? I would really like to know.**


End file.
